My Carelessness Led Me Here
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Roxas has been yelling at Axel, telling him that he is just a mistake. What if Axel can't take it anymore? Axel loves Roxas, but will it last? Bad summary, sorry. Please read?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my own twisted mind.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is kind of an AkuRoku fanfic, with a tiny twist. This is just a one shot, so R&R, its greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>My Carelessness Led Me Here.<strong>

Roxas's carelessness had gotten Axel into this position. He was dying in Roxas's arms for God's sake!

"A-Axel," He choked on a sob, "I'm so sorry." He buried his face into Axel's neck, getting the slight sent of pine trees. Tears had streamed into his eyes and ran down Axel's neck. Maybe crying would help Axel live. But would it be good enough? Roxas had no heart. He had exactly _no _feelings for Axel, but Axel had feelings for Roxas. Roxas, so far, was being a bitch to Axel. Axel put up with it, yes, but he couldn't deal with it for one more second.

* * *

><p>He remembered the fight Roxas had started with him. "Why the fuck would you do that, Axel?" Roxas yelled, "I-I can't believe you! I can't!"<p>

Axel looked down and studied his shoes. "I'm sorry, Roxas." He said quite softly.

"Oh ho. You're what?" he said, yelling once more.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." The red headed repeated.

"I don't fucking believe you!" he said, and walked out of the room, slamming the white door behind him.

Axel stood there, motionless. A tear streamed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his gloved hand. He felt like bursting out crying. He couldn't take this anymore. Axel's insides began to tingle, like he was getting butterflies. His stomach felt like it was crawling.

For Hells sake! He was in Organization XIII; did they even _hear_ what Roxas had been saying to Axel? If they did, they probably thought it was none of their business. Well, Xemnas should know. He knew it was childish, but this was scary! Having who you love yell at you for being a 'mistake'. Shit, how tall was Roxas? Five foot four? Axel being six fucking feet tall. Boy, doesn't Roxas have a strong voice.

Axel shook his head and walked out. He approached Saïx and asked for his mission. He asked for the hardest and longest mission ever. His mission was to head to Castle Oblivion and defeat all the Dusk's and heartless's. Saïx smirked, obviously enjoying Axel's "hard work" or whatever you want to call it. Axel quickly departed from the Grey Room, leaving Demyx strumming on his sitar, Zexion reading his book, Luxord waiting for his next victim of poker, and last, Roxas in his room.

"Thank you, Saïx." Axel spoke softly and departed to Castle Oblivion with a flick of his wrist, opening up a portal and stepping through it, arriving at Castle Oblivion. He looked around and summoned his chakram's, feeling the spaghetti like creatures near. Although it wasn't possible to feel them.

They appeared one by one. Axel looked around, observing which one to attack first; he shook his head and ran for the first one in front of him. His chakram's flew out of his hand and spiraled in midair, slicing through the Dusk's, cutting their, once nothing lives, short.

The chakram's returned to Axel's hands, more and more were appearing by the minute. What the hell was wrong with Saix? Sending Axel to Castle Oblivion, infested with Dusk's. He shook his head from the thoughts and went back to fighting. Too many were blocking his vision, what the hell happened? All went black.

* * *

><p>Roxas paced his room. "Axel." He mumbled under his breath. He started to get furious. Where the hell was Axel? He was suppose to be here ALONG time ago? Who was Axel to say? He's keeping Roxas waiting! Roxas shook his head and headed to the Grey Room, he looked for Axel, then walked over to Saix. "Where's Axel?" he asked.<p>

"Last I checked, Castle Oblivion. He never returned." Saix confirmed. "Xion was the last to return. We're waiting on Axel."

"Oh no." Roxas said under his breath. He flicked his wrist and a portal appeared, Roxas more than ran into the portal. He appeared in the empty room. Where was Axel? Roxas spied around, looking for the red head who was a disappointment to Roxas. After looking for more than a few minutes, Roxas spied him.

Lying on the ground, lifeless.

Roxas squeaked and ran to Axel, just to be stopped by Dusk's. Roxas summoned his Key blade and fought them all while looking at Axel. Roxas was biting his lip, and tears were forming in his shocking blue eyes. He had done this. Driven Axel away from him with his foul tongue.

After a long battle, they all disappeared, Roxas threw his Key Blade down and ran to Axel, he cradled Axel in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes, "You…came." Axel chuckled, amused. "I thought you were sick of me." He said.

"I'm sorry, Axel!" Roxas said, "Please, don't…don't leave me. I'll do anything! Just stay with me!" He said.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. But, I have to-" He closed his eyes in pain and finished his sentence, "Go." He finished and closed his eyes slowly.

"No. NO! Axel! Come back!" Roxas cried, but all he had was a lifeless Axel in his arms. Roxas closed his eyes and pursed his lips, ready to scream. He dumped Axel's lifeless body to the ground and grabbed his Key Blade and threw it toward Axel.

"Why?" He screamed, "WHY?"


End file.
